The Pain of Love
by Huntress Sango
Summary: But the truth is I love you and can't live without you." Sango reflects upon the day that Miroku almost killed himself saving his friends, and finally exspresses her love.
1. Default Chapter

Hi again everyone. I was just thinking and I got this poem in my head, so I wrote it down and decided to post it so you could all know how I feel. It's just a short story that has my poem in it, but if I get enough reviews asking for me to, I will turn it into another story. So if you want more review! ^-^  
  
-----/--@

The Pain of Love

@--\-----  
  
Sango walked to the stream and sat down underneath the big sakura tree.  
She sighed as she sat and remembered what had happened that day.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
" Kohaku!" yelled Sango as she dropped her boomerang and ran to her brother.

  
" No! Sango-chan, he's not your brother anymore!" yelled a frightened Kagome as her friend ran to the boy with a weapon held over his head.  
  
Sango continued walking slowly over to her brother, " Kohaku! I knew you'd come back to your sister!" When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.  
  
" Neechan?" whispered Kohaku as Sango continued to hug him. He dropped his weapon and fell on his knees and hugged her back." Neechan, what have I done?" he said, as he looked at all the youkai around him.

  
" Nothing." She replied.

  
" Kohaku! Pick up your weapon now and kill them! Get the jewels!" commanded Naraku in Kohaku's head.  
  
Kohaku stopped hugging Sango; his eyes went back to looking lifeless. He picked up his weapon again and raised it over his head. Sango looked up at Kohaku; her eyes widened. " Kohaku?" she cried.

  
SLASH! 

  
He hit Sango's right arm. Blood pored down from Sango's arm.  
  
" Sango!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran towards her, the Tetsusaiga ready. Sango fell to the ground. Inuyasha took a swipe at Kohaku, but Kohaku dodged it just in time. Kohaku jumped up into a tree and pointed to Inuyasha and them. Thousands of Youkai swooped down and charged at Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga and began whipping out the youkai that came his and Sango's way.  
  
Miroku undid his prayer beads and yelled, " Kazaana!" he sucked up all the youkai coming to him and some that were going to Kagome.

  
All of a sudden Naraku's bugs of Hell came.

  
" Damn it," cursed Miroku. He couldn't close up the Kazaana now, if he did, the youkai would eat them up, and if he continued to suck them up, the bugs would poison him. Miroku decided to continue sucking them up, he couldn't have his friends get hurt.  


The bugs flew into Miroku's palm and poisoned him. He winced in pain, but continued sucking until all the youkai were gone.  
  
Naraku's evil laugh came from nowhere, " Baka Houshi, you just took in a lot of poison, you have just shortened you life." And with that he and Kohaku disappeared.

  
**End of flashback**  
  
Now Houshi-sama was in bad condition, he was back in Kaede's hut, being treated.  
  
Sango held her knees and lowered her head and let silent tears roll down her cheeks.  
' It's my entire fault, if I hadn't run to Kohaku. I should've known he wasn't back to normal.   
Maybe I should leave this group. I can't hurt them anymore'  
  
She sighed again and took out the little notebook Kagome-Chan had given her.  
  
She slowly began to write.  
  
To: My Houshi  
  
  
I look into the early sunset and think a name  
Houshi-Sama is the name that came  
I wish for you to be here to hold me tight  
And let me know everything will be all right  
The sky is beautiful and it makes me feel calm  
Then I remember the big hole in your palm  
A teardrop forms in my eye  
Because I know you might die  
I think back to all the times we shared  
I remember when you took a nap on my lap  
Then tried to grope me and got a slap  
It may seem like I hate you  
But the truth is I love you and can't live without you  
Your warm eyes and nice smile  
Make me want to stay in your arms for a while  
I want you to know that no mater what you do  
I will always be in love with you!  
** From your love Sango**  
  
Sango closed her eyes and tried to hold all the tears back. This poem, it was her true feelings towards her houshi. But now he was hurt because of her.   
  
She felt someone put his or her hands on her shoulder. She turned and meets the sad gaze of her houshi.  
  
" Houshi-sama I. . ." she tried to speak.  
  
Miroku just put a finger up to her lips and nodded.  
" Don't speak beautiful Sango, I know what you are going to say, and it's not your fault."   
  
Sango just stared and let tears pour down her cheeks. Miroku's eyes became even gentler and her cupped her face with his hands and shook his head.

  
" Please don't cry Sango, it hurts me to see you cry," he said as tears began to fill his eyes.  
  
He looked down and saw the notebook and read the poem. He looked deep into Sango's eyes and let a tear fall from his eyes.

  
" Do you really love me?" he asked trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Sango nodded and moved her hands up to his cheek and brushed away the tear falling from his face.  
He kissed her hand and smiled, " I hope you know that I love you too." He said as he hugged her close.  


-----/--@

@--\-----  
  
Okay so what did you think of my poem to my houshi? **Sniff**   
Writing this made me want to cry, really.  
Okay so I can just leave this story short like it is now, or if you guys want I can make it into a longer story.  
  
If you want it to be a longer story then review it and tell me.  
I will need at least 7 reviews asking for a longer story, if that's what you people want.  
Okay so please review! Arigatou!  
  
Ja ne! **Sango**


	2. Crystal Confessions

Hi again! Arigatou for all the reviews! And thanx for saying that it was Kawaii! ^_^  
It made me really happy to hear this from you guys!  
I just wrote down what I really felt towards Houshi-sama and that's how the story came to be.  
So you guys asked for it, so now you guys get it. Here is chapter two!  
  
I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. **sniff**  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-----/--@

The Pain of Love

Chapter 2

@--\-----  
  
He kissed her hand and smiled, " I hope you know that I love you too." He said as he hugged her close.   
  
Sango looked up at him with tears in her eyes, " Hontou?" she asked.  
  
Miroku smiled down at her and nodded, " I have always loved you."   
  
Sango let a frown come across her perfect eyebrows, " What about all those other girls, you grope and ask to bear your child?"   
She looked down and said in a quiet voice, " You never asked me to bear your child,"   
  
Miroku lifted her chin, " Beautiful Sango, I did all these things for a reason."   
  
" What was the reason Houshi-sama?" she asked feeling hurt.  
  
Miroku sighed," I was trying to push you away, trying to make you hate me. That's why I always groped you and always went up to other girls," he said looking down at the grass.  
  
Sango was confused, " Why? Why did you want to push me away? I thought you loved me?"  
  
Miroku looked deep into her eyes, " I do, that's why I needed to push you away."  
  
Sango looked at him again, " I don't get it Houshi-sama."   
  
" I tried to push you away because I loved you so much, and if we fell in love and had a child, I would have to leave you alone." He held up his right hand with the kazaana. " I will eventually die, Sango." His voice was shaky with fear.  
  
Tears filled Sango's eyes again, as she saw Miroku start crying silently. She took his cursed hand and kissed it, " No Miroku! You won't die, we will defeat Naraku."  
  
Miroku looked up at her, " You called me by my name, you never said my name before." He said in surprise.  
  
Sango nodded, " Yes, but I never told you I loved you before." She leaned over to him and kissed him passionately.  
  
Miroku was shocked at first, but then eventually kissed her back. He held her by her waist and pushed her closer to him, making the kiss deeper.  
  
Sango let her hands untie his hair so it all fell down to his shoulders.  
  
They finally broke the kiss, they smiled at each other, " I love you Miroku," said Sango as she smiled at him.  
  
" And I too, love you beautiful Sango," he said as he kissed her hand.  
  
Miroku took Sango into his arms and leaned back against the tree trunk and cuddled with her.  
  
" Miroku? I am really sorry for getting you poisoned." She said as she looked up to the sky.  
  
Miroku brought her closer and kissed the top of her head, " No, it's not your fault. I would've done the same if I were in your place. I am going to be fine, so don't worry about it,"  
  
Sango sighed, " Do you think we will be able to beat Naraku?" she asked.  
  
Miroku nodded and rested his chin on the top of her head, " Yes. We can do anything, and with Inuyasha and Kagome-sama, we will beat him and his sorry ass ((^_~)). "  
  
They cuddled with each other for a long time.  
  
After about 10 minutes of silence and looking at the stars, Miroku broke the silence.   
  
" Sango?" he asked  
  
" Hai?" she answered back moving around in his arms.  
  
" Watashi no ko o unde kudasai?" he asked in a loving voice. ((A/N: For those of you that don't know, that means, " Will you bear my child?" in Japanese))  
  
Sango smiled and looked at him, " Yes. Yes I will Miroku." She said as she kissed him lightly on the lips.  


-----/--@

@--\-----  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Okay what did you think? Was it bad? Good?  
I want to thank you all for the reviews again!  
I will put up chapter three when I get at least 8 more reviews!  
Okay so review people! And don't forget to read my other stories. I have updated "Inu-houshi and Miroku-hanyou"  
So you guys read it and review! Thank you!  
Ja ne! **Sango** 


	3. The Agony of Love

Hey Minna! Okay I'm back; yes I know it took a long time to update. **Fights off angry reviewers with Hiriakotsu** Gomen Nasai! I know you guys wanted me to hurry and give you the next chapter, but I have been busy with school and everything. **Sigh** and I can only get to my computer on the weekends. Oh and I know you guys want me to update " A night to remember" and I will soon, promise. Okay so on with the story.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Last chapter:   
  
" Sango?" he asked  
  
" Hai?" she answered back moving around in his arms.  
  
" Watashi no ko o unde kudasai?" he asked in a loving voice. ((A/N: For those of you that don't know, that means, " Will you bear my child?" in Japanese))  
  
Sango smiled and looked at him, " Yes. Yes I will Miroku." She said as she kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
  
Miroku smiled at her, " After we defeat Naraku, Then my love, you will have my child."  
Sango nodded and smiled and took his cursed hand and held it close to her chest, " Yes, I know" she said in a sweet voice.  
  
" Sango-Chan! Miroku-sama!" called a high voice ((who do you think it is? -_- Kami Kagome-Chan, you ruined my moment, AGAIN!! Lol I'm just kidding, you know you're my best)) Kagome came running up to them, " Hey, I was getting worried about you guys, you were gone for like 3 hours." Inuyasha came up and yawned, "Keh! Maybe they just wanted to get away from you, just like I do" He mumbled under his breath.   
  
Kagome stopped and turned to Inuyasha, " Inuyasha? What did you just say?" she said as flames shot up from behind her. " I..I..nothing!" said a worried Inuyasha.

  
" Inuyasha, Osuwari!" 

  
BAM!!! Inuyasha fell to the ground once again. " Woman, you!" he said with a mouth full of dirt.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sighed at the same time as they watched Inuyasha and Kagome glare daggers at each other.  
  
  
Later that night, they all went back to Kaede's hut and slept.   
Inuyasha leaned against the door, Miroku leaned against the wall across from Inuyasha, Kagome curled up in her sleeping bag with Shippo right next to her, and Sango on a soft mat covered by her Fuku top next to Kagome.  
  
*******  
Sango sat by the ocean and watched the sunset with Miroku. She sighed at the beautiful view.  
Miroku picked a gorgeous flower and brought it up to Sango's face, " you are so much more attractive and sweet than this flower is" Just then the flower fell from his hands into the water. He got up and stepped into the water to retrieve it for her. Sango smiled and looked up into the sky thinking that everything was perfect and that's when she heard Miroku cry in terror.  
  
She looked down to where he was and saw that his Kazzana had opened and was sucking everything in, even himself!  
Sango got up and tried to run over to where he was and that's when she felt someone grab her hand, she turned and saw Kohaku.  
" Niichan? Why are you happy without me? Do you love him more than me?" he asked in a hurt voice.  
"Kohaku.." she said in a shaky voice and then she heard Miroku yell out again.  
She shook lose from Kohaku's grip and went down to Miroku.  
" Sango! Stay back! And remember that I love--" then he was gone! **Oh damn it this hurts so bad, I'm crying! My houshi**  
Sango felt her heart stop as she fell to her knees. " Hou..Hou.. Shi.." was all she could say.  
  
" KAGOME!!!" she heard Inuyasha cry out.  
Sango ran over to where she heard Inuyasha yell.  
Running took her deep into the woods and all the way to Kagome's well.  
" Inuyasha! Houshi!" what she saw next took her breath away, Kagome was laying there in a huge puddle of blood surrounding her and Kohaku's weapon dug deep into her heart.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't there, Sango looked and found him behind a tree.  
" Inuyasha!" she cried as she saw him and ran towards him and then stopped.  
His claws were out and were dug deep into Kohaku's throat.  
" KOHAKU!!" she cried and ran towards him.  
Inuyasha threw him on the ground and went over to Kagome.  
  
Sango ran over to Kohaku, " Kohaku! Kohaku!" she picked him up and held him close to her chest.  
" Niichan.. I was trying to make you proud of me by slaying a demon; you were too involved with that guy, so I wanted to get your attention. I.. Love.." He was out of breath and lay lifeless in Sango's arms. Sango lay there crying into Kohaku's lifeless body, when she heard someone coming.  
  
It was Inuyasha, he was carrying Kagome in his arms, "…Sango…" she said in a very weak voice.  
Inuyasha kneeled next to Sango so Kagome could speak.  
" Sango-chan..I…I want you to tell Miroku-sama that he… is a great person and… will miss you…" she started coughing up blood onto Sango's skirt.  
  
" Kagome! Don't, we will find you help." Inuyasha said in a panicked voice almost crying.  
" Inuyasha," she reached up and touched his cheek, " I want you to be happy, I lov…" she then died in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and he tried to wake her up by shaking her, " Kagome! Kagome! Don't leave me!" he said, tears falling from his eyes and onto her bloody chest. " Kagome!" he cried into her chest and then looked up and started crying so bad that he was howling.   
Sango watched this with tears falling from her eyes as well. " Inuyasha!" she looked over to Kohaku and more tears spilt from her now swollen eyes. " I am sorry for what he did," she said as she touched his dead hand.  
Inuyasha looked at his bloody claws, " I killed him," he said in disbelief. " I didn't mean to, but he killed.." he started crying hard. Sango too started crying hard.  
Inuyasha got up and took out Tetsusaiga, " I don't want to be here anymore!" he yelled and with that stabbed himself in his heart multiple times.  
" INUYASHA!!!!" cried Sango as she ran over to him.   
" Inuyasha!!" she picked up his lifeless body and started crying, " Inuyasha, why? Why did everyone leave me again?" she cried into his dead body.  
" See what you did Sango? Everyone would've been better off without you." Said a voice from nowhere.  
" NARAKU!! SHOW YOURSELF!" yelled Sango as she looked around.  
Naraku appeared, " So you want to kill me? Well first let me show this to you." He grabbed Inuyasha's body wrapped a rope around his neck. Then he pulled out three more robes. All of a sudden Miroku, Kagome, and Kohaku appeared and he wrapped a rope around their neck too.  
  
" This is what happens to them because of you." He let them all hand from the tree and then disappeared.  
They all hung there lifeless, swinging by their necks.  
*******  
Sango woke up covered in sweat and breathing hard.  
She looked around and saw all of her friends still sleeping, safe.  
  
She sat up and thought about her nightmare.  
" Maybe I should leave," she said to herself.  
She got up and put her top back on. She went over to Kagome and bent down and looked at her, " I'm sorry for all I have done," she said and gave her friend one last hug and patted Shippo's head.  
  
She then moved over to Inuyasha, " Please be happy," she said and kissed the top of his head lightly.  
Then she went over to Miroku, " I will love you till the end of time, but I can't get in your way." She kissed him lightly on the lips and looked down at his kazzana and kissed it. " Maybe if I am still alive, I will bear your child," she said and moved a strand of his hair from his eyes and got up and grabbed her Hiriakotsu and Kirara and left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Okay **sniff** what did you think? It was hard for me to write this.  
I know you guys are going to be mad at me for leaving the group, but you will see. Okay so I need at least ten reviews to continue to the next chapter. And continue reading my other stories, I will be updating soon and adding another story too. Okay Ja ne! **Sango**


	4. Uragiri

Hey Minna-san. **Sigh** I am finally able to write another chapter. Again I am sorry for taking so long, I was having trouble in school and was trying to fix that first. Let's just say the math side of my brain  
  
doesn't work as well as my drawing and writing side. ^-^;; Okay so I am glad that you guys liked my last chapter and I know that it was sad. **Sad look** I just can't be in their way any more, so I left.  
  
Oh and this chapter may be short and not that great, but bear with me. The next one should be better. Oh and look forward to the next chapter of other stories soon!  
  
I don't own any Inuyasha characters. maybe one day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 4- Uragiri ((Betrayal))  
  
Miroku woke up after having a pleasant dream about him and his Sango. He opened his eyes and looked around the dark room for his beloved, but she wasn't present, in fact none of her stuff was. Not Hiraikotsu, not Kirara, and not her bag. Something was wrong, Miroku could feel it.  
  
He got up and went outside to look. The night was chilly, but pretty. Miroku walked over to the stream, hoping he would find Sango there. He searched around, but still didn't find her.  
  
He walked back into the hut and woke Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, do you know where Sango went?" he asked, trying to sound calm.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and gave him a serious look. " I saw her leave earlier, I thought she was just getting fresh air"  
  
Inuyasha frowned, but still gave a concerned look. " What did you do? Grope her too many times?"  
  
Miroku glared, and looked away. ((Leave it to Inuyasha to say the wrong things at the wrong time ^^;;))  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, " Hey Miroku, I'm sorry. So do you think we should search for her?" he asked getting up and holding tetsusaiga. "Should we wake Kagome up?" he asked.  
  
"No, Kagome-sama doesn't need to have more stress after the battle with Kohaku."  
  
Miroku said looking in Kagome's direction and looking at her sprained ankle. Kohaku had taken the jewel from around Kagome's neck, but Kagome wouldn't let him take it.  
  
She ran after him and when she caught him, she snatched it back, but when she got up Kohaku slashed at her, but she managed to doge it, but she landed on her delicate ankle the wrong way.  
  
Kagome acted as if it were nothing, but they all knew that it damaged her more than she would say.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his okay and walked out of the hut, Miroku following behind him.  
  
"Where should we search?" Inuyasha asked stopping to look at Miroku. Miroku gave Inuyasha a miserable look, "Can you pick up her scent?" he asked with hope in his voice.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air a couple times and then looked at Miroku, " I know which way she went. Come on." He started in the dark and lonely forest.  
  
Miroku nodded, a little relief coming over him. 'Sango, please stay safe.' He thought as he followed Inuyasha into the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sango walked into the dark forest with Kirara on her shoulder.  
  
She stopped and looked back for a moment, thinking of all the times she had with her friends.  
  
*~*~ "If he wants to through himself all over that girl, it's not my problem.  
  
Pervert." Sango said as she looked down at Miroku hugging Koharu.  
  
"Sango, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her in a concerned way.  
  
"Nothing Inuyasha." She said bitterly.  
  
"Really? Cause if I didn't know better, I would say that you are jealous." Inuyasha said with a slight grin on his face.  
  
Sango gave Inuyasha her ghost eyes, making him hide behind Kagome in fear.  
  
*~*~  
  
A slight smile formed on Sango's lips as she remembered how scared Inuyasha had gotten. Inuyasha was a great friend.  
  
She let her smile fade; those were all memories, now she had a mission now, to defeat Naraku.  
  
While walking and thinking, Sango didn't even notice someone come behind her.  
  
"Hm? Sango, where are your little friends?" asked a cool female voice.  
  
Sango frowned and turned, " Kagura!" she yelled, grabbing hiraikotsu.  
  
Kagura let a sly smirk come across her face,  
  
" I am here to take you to Naraku. Come!" she said and with that, Kanna came from behind her and held her mirror.  
  
"Sango," she said in her quiet, but haunting voice. " Look into my mirror."  
  
Before Sango knew what she was doing, she looked into the mirror.  
  
Sango's eyes grew weary, And clutching hiraikotsu and her pack with her fighting armor in it, she went to Kagura.  
  
Kagura let out a small snicker, " Good, now let's take her to Naraku." She said as she motioned Sango to come.  
  
As soon as Sango got on the feather with Kagura and Kanna, they flew off into the night sky.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku had searched everywhere they could think of.  
  
"Damn it, I can't pick up her scent any more." Cursed Inuyasha under his breath.  
  
Miroku tightened his grip on his staff, "She couldn't have just disappeared!" he snapped.  
  
Inuyasha gave him a sympathetic look and sighed, " Hey, why don't we wait until the morning, Maybe she went someplace."  
  
'Sango, you better be okay, you're one of our best fighters.' Thought Inuyasha in his mind.  
  
Miroku frowned, "Oh okay, and maybe she'll get hurt, that's all!"  
  
Inuyasha frowned back, " You THINK I am not worried about her too?!" he snapped back.  
  
Miroku stepped back a little and sighed, "Maybe, you're right Inuyasha. I'm sorry. She can take care Of herself and she's too strong to get captured by anyone."  
  
The wind blew around them, it was a cold and evil wind.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku headed back for the hut.  
  
Miroku took one look back, hoping to see Sango's face, but still nothing.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Isn't this bath great?" asked Kagome to the older woman in the hot spring with her.  
  
Sango nodded and smiled, " This feels great, we should take one more often, ne?"  
  
Kagome smiled, she plugged her nose and dunked herself under the searing water.  
  
Under the water she opened her eyes, the water became dark and misty.  
  
'What's this?' she asked herself.  
  
Slowly she came back up, "Hey, Sango-Chan."  
  
Her older friend was gone.  
  
"Sango-Chan?" she asked making her way to the other side of the hot spring.  
  
A horrific feeling shot through Kagome's soul.  
  
A glowing trail of blood dripped into the hot bath.  
  
"Sango-Chan!?" she called in a more be anxious voice.  
  
Still, the taijiya was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Kagome made her way around the bloodied water and grabbed her towel.  
  
Walking over to where Inuyasha, Miroku, and shippo where, she asked, "Hey, you guys, there is blood."  
  
What she saw in front of her eyes, slowed her breathing and made her heart skip a Couple of beats.  
  
The blood came from her friends.  
  
Miroku's and Inuyasha's bangs covered their lifeless faces.  
  
"INUYASHA!!! MIROKU-SAMA!!!" cried Kagome as she ran over to them.  
  
She moved Inuyasha's bangs from his eyes and stepped back and screamed.  
  
His face was bloodied and his eyes dead white.  
  
She looked over to Miroku, his throat was slit and his un-cursed hand had a katana ((sword)) In the palm.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, " what happened."  
  
She heard muffled cried of pain, "Shippo-Chan?"  
  
A small kitsune crawled out from the bushes.  
  
His once golden colored tail, dyed in his own blood.  
  
"Kagom..e.." he cried in a weak voice.  
  
Kagome ran over to the poor fox child,  
  
"Shippo, what happened?" asked Kagome, her voice shaking.  
  
"Sango.Kohaku.they.AH!" the fox demon's statement was cut off, as well as his head.  
  
As the head of Kagome's little friend rolled on the ground, she watched in horror.  
  
"Sango-Chan." she looked up and saw the female taijiya standing with a bloodied hiraikotsu in hand.  
  
"Sango!!! What did you do?" she asked between gasps for air, her breathing became uneven.  
  
Another shadow flew from the trees, Kohaku landed next to his insane sister, blood on his weapon Also.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" cried Kagome in a terrified voice.  
  
Sango held her hiraikotsu and swung it at the young miko.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome awoke with beads of sweat formed on her forehead.  
  
Her heart beating in a rapid pace.  
  
"Sango-Chan." she whispered, looking over where the young taijiya should have been.  
  
But she wasn't there.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Another chapter complete, please don't be upset if this was written well. Okay, well continue reviewing my other stories and I need at least 10 reviews to continue To the next chapter of "The pain of Love"  
  
Next chapter: Ankoku ((Darkness)) 


End file.
